


Life's Not Fair, Kid

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t fucking fair, Bro,” Dave muttered as Bro plucked off the younger Strider’s shades and climbed over him, straddling his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Not Fair, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/gifts).



“This isn’t fucking fair, Bro,” Dave muttered as Bro plucked off the younger Strider’s shades and climbed over him, straddling his face.

It really wasn’t fair because, as great as it was to have Bro’s crotch right there, that asshole was still wearing his damn pants whereas Dave was stark naked.

“Life’s not fair, kid.”

Determined to make the best of the situation, even if Bro’s junk wasn’t nearly as accessible as it should have been, Dave craned his neck to run his tongue along the rough fabric of Bro’s pants. The outline of Bro’s cock was thick, impressive, and warm, enough to make Dave’s heart beat faster with rising desire. Impatient for more, Dave lifted his hands to unzip Bro’s fly, but he was swatted away lightning-fast.

Glaring up at Bro, Dave was met with nothing more than a smirk. He wanted to taste Bro, not just his jeans, but he focused his attention on tonguing the bulge through the layers of material in the way. He licked at it eagerly, dampening the fabric and shifting in vain in an attempt to reach every inch of it. It was difficult with Bro squeezing his shoulders, holding him down, but the challenge only made Dave yearn for Bro’s spectacular cock even more.

And then, as quickly as he’d positioned himself, Bro pulled off of Dave.

“Are you finally gonna take off your pants?” Dave asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he was.

“Nope.” Of course not. It was never that easy. Instead, Bro was moving down the bed, looking cocky and still very clothed.

Annoyed and impatient, Dave opened his mouth to respond, but before he could form any words, warmth enveloped his cock. Bro shifted, grabbing Dave’s hipbones, and sunk his mouth down to fully take the younger Strider’s length into his mouth.

A gasp escaped Dave as he twisted his hands in the sheets, Bro running his tongue all the way up and down the shaft as he pulled back up. Bro paused when just the tip was still in his mouth, then moved back down, sinking Dave’s cock fully inside that wonderful, wet warmth again.

OK, so it still wasn’t fair, but Dave was sure as hell not going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by animehead's comments regarding Bro Strider's wonderful cock and Dave's attitudes toward it. Originally posted here: http://animehead.tumblr.com/post/43500264554/lifes-not-fair-kid


End file.
